


.02 Heal the Break

by LaPilar



Series: Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drabbles, F/M, First Person, Fluff, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Order 66, angsty, sad boi Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: A series of drabbles detailing your life with Quin and Obi-Wan after the Empire's hammer drops.





	1. Chapter 1

"It's a... difficult situation with him," Q remarked. We stood side by side, watching the former master walk around our gardens. A tinted kitchen window was all that separated us, but he seemed too much in his own mind to pay us any attention. 

"Trust me, I know. He's my former master; his shields are strong but I know him better than anyone." I realized my mistake as soon as I spoke, but neither of us protested, letting my false words hang in the air. 

"What can you feel?"

I shut my eyes again, stretching my hand across the glass and focusing on the Force running through the redhead. Shields immediately flashed in my mind, but I ignored them, trying to feel around and see what I could find. It was like spraypaint over a window- you couldn't see much, but little rays of light and color filtered through the cracks. And what I could feel was unbearably sad. He felt such disappointment with himself, with Anakin, with the system that'd failed them both.

My eyes flickered open, leaving my former master to himself. Hopefully he wouldn't feel that I'd been delving into his mind. I focused on what I'd felt and turned to Quinlan, dropping my shields as he closed his own eyes, cupping my cheek in his hand. 

The now-familiar sensation of Quinlan thinking what I thought, feeling what I felt, came back in an instant. He was good at reading people, and when I let him (and vice versa) we were able to understand each other so much better. It'd let our relationship advance far ahead of what it would've, something the Jedi would've called bad but I only called survival.

Besides, the Jedi weren't here to comment, were they?

I'd gone into hiding when Order 66 dropped, saved because I'd left the Order a few months prior. Two years later the Force had led me to Quin, the first surviving Jedi I'd found. It'd lifted such a weight off my shoulders to have another to rely on, even if we still spent much of our time running from the Empire. 

A few years later, meditation and the Force again led me, this time to Kenobi on Tatooine. It'd taken some convincing, but I'd gotten him to agree to come and visit. He'd been here for a week already, and hadn't asked to go back. I couldn't blame him. Onderon's countryside was beautiful, and lucky for us, quite secluded. Far enough from Coruscant that the Empire rarely wandered out here. 

Quinlan left my mind, and I snapped the shields back up. He looked at me with great concern in his eyes. "I sense his sadness, but I also sense your frustration. You alright?"

I sighed, looking back at Obi Wan. He'd sat down by the koi pond, staring into it without end. "Fine. It just..." I faltered, looking for a way to put it into words.

"He was always the one in charge, the one who knew just what to do. And now you feel that you can't return the favor, right?"

I nodded, grateful that he could read me so well. "I'm worried, Quin. I just wish I could help him."

My husband took my chin between his fingers, turning me back to him to press a quick kiss to my lips. He ended it soon, but stayed inches from me. "Maybe you can." His voice was uneasy, and I could sense his anxiety about what he wanted to say.

"Tell me."


	2. Chapter 2

Obi Wan was awake; I could feel it clearly. And try as I might, I couldn't sleep knowing he was suffering. It called out to me even from the other room, louder than an explosion.

I sighed and rolled over, tapping Quin until he woke with a groan. "What is it?" His voice was warm in the dark of night.

"Obi. He can't sleep. C'mon."

"Ugh, it's so late," he complained, rolling over away from me as I sat up and let my feet fall to the cold floor. 

"Hey," I argued, giving him a light shove with the help of the Force. "This was your idea."

It took a second, but he grudgingly assented, rolling out of bed and following me to the other bedroom. 

A soft knock resulted in a muffled, "Come in," and I led the way into the dimly lit room. The closet light was on, doors half closed. Quin shut the door behind us.

Obi Wan sat up on his elbows when he saw us. There were circles under his eyes that'd been getting worse all week, and the sheets weren't pulled tight around him, leaving his pale chest exposed.

"Hey," I whispered, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and taking his hand in mine. Quin sat on my other side. "I'm sorry; I know it's nosy. You couldn't sleep and I couldn't sleep thinking about it."

Obi sighed, looking away from me. "No, I'm sorry. I should've known you'd sense it; you've always been quite the empath. I'm afraid I should head back to Tatooine tomorrow. I finally got comfortable enough to sleep there; I'm afraid I can't say the same here."

"Nightmares, right?" I asked, as softly as I could.

He still wouldn't return my gaze. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I can't seem to get away from them."

I scooted up the bed until I was right next to him, tilting his head to make him look at me. His eyes were those of a broken man; it terrified me seeing my former master like that, but I knew I had to be strong for him. 

"I get them too. So does Quin. I used to be scared to sleep. Now I know that no matter what, Quin will be there when I wake up. If I'm shaking and upset he'll wake me up before it gets too bad."

He was silent for a moment. "So you're suggesting... what? We stay together?"

"There is a strength in numbers, but perhaps more important than that is the strength in kinship, old friend," Quin spoke up. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

I could feel Obi Wan's hesitation. "Look, you don't have to make up your mind tonight," I said, holding my palms up placatingly. "But at least let us help you get some sleep?"

He was quiet again, then nodded. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

I smiled. "Good. Quin, hit the lights. Let's get this old man some sleep."

"Old man..." Obi protested. I was glad to see it put a small smile on his face; see it bring back a glimmer of my old master.

Quin flipped the lights off and headed to the other side of the bed. I kicked my legs up and slid them under the sheets, turning my back to the wall and pressing myself against Obi Wan's side. His arm reflexively went around my shoulders, and I rested my head close to his. I couldn't see exactly how Quin had situated himself, but his hand soon found mine and interlaced our fingers over Obi Wan's stomach. I smiled despite myself, remembering the years I'd spent alone. This was luckier than I ever thought I'd get after the fall of the Republic. 

Obi Wan seemed tense at first, but his breathing and muscles relaxed over the course of a few minutes. I forced myself to stay awake until he first let out a snore, which didn't take long. When he went, it was easy for me to let go and fall into a peaceful slumber in no time.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke early the next morning, but didn't have the energy to do anything but look up and ensure that my men were still in place. They were, and satisfied with this answer, I let myself drift back off.

When I rewoke, I could sense that some hours had passed. Q was gone, and Obi Wan and I were completely tangled in each other's limbs. The sunlight outside told me that it was getting into the late hours of the morning, and I was ecstatic that I'd gotten him to sleep this long. As it was, he was still passed out, mouth open a smidge and snores coming steadily. 

Thirty minutes passed. I tried to wait it out, not wanting to wake him before I had to, but I'm an impatient woman. I slowly removed his limbs from me one by one, but when I tried to push up off the bed there came an awful creak that woke him.

I cringed, turning back to face him. "I'm sorry; I wanted to let you sleep," I explained.

He looked groggy, but better than he had before. "That's alright. It was probably the most sleep I'd gotten in months." His morning voice was deep and a bit scratchy, and I found myself longing for his touch once again. God, it was good this had been Quin's idea.

"I'm glad. Hungry?"

He nodded, getting up slowly and following me as I led my way into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later and I was settling down for the night, now sandwiched between Obi Wan and Quin. We'd convinced him to stay (it really wasn't hard) and the sleeping thing had become old hat. 

I fell asleep easily. 

What wasn't easy was waking up to Obi Wan's panicked mumblings once again. According to him the nightmares were more rare than they'd ever been before, but every few days we still had to wake him up in the middle of an episode.

I flew into action, flipping around to kneel on the bed and grabbing him by the shoulders. His face was contorted in a snarl of pain, but when I shook him he woke up quickly enough. His eyes were frantic, desperate, searching the room for danger. His hands took me by surprise, wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to him. When I squeaked in surprise and he seemed satisfied that we weren't under attack, he turned to face me. His blue eyes were full of tears. 

"You okay?" I asked softly, noticing Quin beginning to wake up as well.

"Yes, yes." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself, and a second later he added, "No, god no."

His eyes were still fixed on mine, and I noticed his tight grip on my waist hadn't loosened. One of my hands was on his closer shoulder, the other on the back of his neck. He needed something that I couldn't give him. But I could sense something he wanted, and that I could give him. 

"You want a distraction."

It wasn't a question, but he nodded anyway, eyes already closing as if he could sense what was going to happen. I didn't hesitate, leaning in and pressing my lips to his. He pushed back with surprising force, surprising passion. The energy and confusion of a torn mind, burning its way across my lips and through my body. It was almost too much to keep up with; if I wasn't used to the way Quin kissed I would've stood no chance.

As it was, I returned it in kind, only breaking it off when I realized my lungs were burning for air. Obi Wan's eyes popped wide open in shock the second we fell apart, and he twisted to look at Quin. "I'm- oh my god I- you..." His muscles went tense beneath my hands, as if he was preparing for a fight, and he would've kept babbling had Quin not cut in.

"Don't worry. It was my idea," he explained. I tried to push calming energy Obi Wan's way, and in a few moments his tension began to seep away.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but please don't worry. Y/N helped me, and I thought she could help you as well. I know how you think of her. Why hoard her for myself when we both need her, and she needs us?"

Obi Wan turned to me then, looking confused. "You... you need me?"

I smiled and nodded quickly. "Obviously. The Force brought us together. You're the man I've always looked to to be there for me, to help me out. I need you, more than you know."

This seemed to relax him. "That's- that's good to hear. Because I need you too."

I pulled him close to me, feeling his shaky muscles against my skin. The hug was nearly as passionate as the kiss, and in a surprising move I felt his shields drop. 

I'd never known him to be a man of such emotions. The sadness hit me like a train, nearly making me cry out, but once I moved past it I found such wonders. Love, for me and Quin and Anakin. Compassion, for countless others and the galaxy as a whole. Anger, frustration, and a whole lot of disappointment, mixed like the hardest-hitting drug I could ever take.

In a second, I let my own shields drop, feeling Quin doing the same. My eyes shut, and my left hand found Quin's and squeezed as complex emotions and thoughts overran my mind. My right hand dug into Obi Wan's shoulder. The flow of the Force through the three of us was the most powerful thing I'd ever felt; it left me gasping with tears running down my face.

In fifteen seconds I knew everything I needed to, and in the same second we all put our shields back up, eyes snapping open to look around the circle. Obi Wan was openly crying; Quin doing all he could to hold back the tide of tears.

"We're all broken souls," I spoke, rubbing my thumb over Quin's skin and looking between the two. "But if we're together, really together, it's almost enough to mend the break."


End file.
